goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Khiren Water
Khiren water is a consumable item in the Golden Sun series, first introduced in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Like most consumable items, each party member can hold up to 30 bottles of Khiren water in a single inventory slot. When used, Khiren water restores 20 Psynergy Points to a single party member. Khiren Water can be bought for 100 coins and sold for 75 coins. Locations Dark Dawn Khiren Water In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, Khiren water can be bought from the item vendor in Harapa. Khiren water can also be found in the following locations: * A would-be alchemist lives in the south-west of Harapa's main plaza. A bottle of Khiren water can be found in the jar in her house. * Some more Khiren water is sitting in the left-most barrel at Belinsk's dock. Analysis Artifacts aside, Khiren water is the most expensive consumable item available to players once it hits the shelves. As a result, most players will find it difficult to buy new, more powerful equipment and stock up on lots of Khiren water. Furthermore, Adepts automatically recover PP as they walk through dungeons or across the world map, making Khiren water useful only during battles. Therefore, the actual practicality of Khiren water depends largely on a player's preferred style of combat. Those who cast Psynergy spells often will want to stock up on as much Khiren water as is reasonably possible, especially since there are few alternatives to mid-battle PP-restoration at this point in a game. On the other hand, players who are more conservative with their Psynergy, instead opting for physical attacks, Djinn, and other consumable items, would be better off investing their money in stronger equipment and more healing items like herbs and antidotes. Unlike Hit Points, the consequences for running out of Psynergy Points are fairly mild. A character without any PP can still perform physical attacks, use items, unleash Djinn, and pretty much any other battle command except casting Psynergy. Also, PP can be restored through normal means even if a character has zero Psynergy Points remaining. These lax punishments, coupled with Khiren water's relatively high price, should compel players to conserve Khiren water for situations where a character is almost out of PP. Also, if a player has very few bottles of Khiren water available, they should be saved for when that character has a Psynergy spell that would provide a strategic advantage. Khiren water is perhaps best reserved for boss battles. The most obvious reason is that boss battles take longer than normal battles, putting a larger strain on a party's PP reserves. Another, less-obvious reason is that single-target Attack-based Psynergies like Ragnarok and Diamond Dust are a simple and common strategy for defeating bosses faster. Unfortunately, such Psynergies are usually learned by classes with low PP totals, putting an even greater strain on those characters' PP pools. Should these characters run out of PP while a boss is still standing, a couple drinks of Khiren water may provide just the boost needed to win. Being the weakest PP-recovering consumable item, Khiren water will naturally become obsolete by the end of a game. Although Khiren water is more cost-effective than ginseng, the increased price is typically worth being able to restore more PP with a single action. Also, the Golden Sun series featured many other methods of PP-restoration before Khiren water even existed. Djinn such as Ether can restore PP with relatively little cost, and armor, such as the Lucky Cap and Mythril Circlet, will restore a few Psynergy Points at the end of each turn. However, most of these methods are not available when Khiren water is introduced, making it a valuable item in the early and middle portions of a game. Trivia * In Te Rya Village, one of the places where Khiren water can be bought, an NPC can be seen gathering some of these waters flowing from Khiren mountains. Category:Unique items in Dark Dawn Category:PP-restoring effects